


set in stone

by Screaminglouder



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Free Verse, Poetry, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaminglouder/pseuds/Screaminglouder
Summary: i close my eyesand the gunshotechoes through my ears once moreplease, god make it  s t o pa poem from aaron burr’s pov





	set in stone

days, months, years   
melt into a blur   
memories  
of my mistakes   
haunt me  
regret   
swallows me whole  
and my sins  
envelope me   
i may have lived  
but my fate  
makes me w i s h   
i had died   
i wish i could   
apologize   
and stay in the shadows   
but it is now set in stone

 

i close my eyes   
and the gunshot   
echoes through my ears once more   
please, god make it s t o p   
i wish i could take back my actions  
but i can’t   
no matter how hard i try  
it is now set in stone


End file.
